Honeysuckle
by Positively Barbaric
Summary: Set in the 1800s, Isabella Swan had waited years to be with her mates, and, already having one, the brunette plans to sweep the blonde off her feet with Alice by her side. Though most things, as you'll find, are never that easy. A/R/B.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Daffodils

xXx

Gentle breaths gliding gently over skin were the only sounds in the murky room. The brunette lay prone against the headboard, her nakedness only barely covered by a thin white sheet thrown haphazardly over her lap and the body of her lover draped over her front. Pressing her face into her partner's hair, the brunette laid a gentle kiss against raven curls before tilting her lover's chin from her breast to press her lips tenderly against the corner of her companion's mouth. Barely moving away from her lover's mouth, the brunette muttered so quiet even the keen ears of the raven haired woman strained to hear her.

"Alice, tell me what you see." She had whispered. Alice blinked up at her lover before shutting her eyes. After perhaps a minute her eyes slid open once more as she slumped wearily against the brunette's body.

"I see her…" she murmured dreamily in a sigh of content. The brunette's mouth curved upwards slightly, her hand wandering against the skin of her lover's back.

"And?"

"She's beautiful."

"Of course she is."

"Hmm."

The brunette flipped them over so that the short hair of her lover fanned out against the pillows in straight tufts. Chuckling lightly she leant down to rub her nose gently over Alice's, delighted to hear the breathy sigh of content that resulted from the contact.

"You…" the brunette murmured, their lips fluttering together just as the tips of mildly peaked nipples brushed lightly in partnership. "Are just as beautiful." The brunette whispered, placing another doting kiss on the delicate curve of her partner's jaw. Before straightening and sitting on her haunches, reaching a hand up to run through her hair.

Even recently sated, the sight of her lover in that position ignited a low fire in her stomach as her hand crept past the brunette's navel stealthily towards her breast. The smaller woman did not fail to notice the smirk and the subtle arch of the taller woman's back that happened to make her breasts ride even higher on her chest. The shorter girl pinched a nipple tightly in punishment.

"Don't distract me." She muttered, rolling over onto her stomach as the taller woman pawed at her back like some housecat before flopping down on top of her.

"Distract you from what?" the brunette mumbled, her voice nearly unrecognizable buried in the swath of pillows she had landed her head in. "We just moved in. I'd much rather we christened the place before we got into any heavy thinking." The brunette said, lifting her head to wink lazily at Alice.

"Hmm. I've always had a feeling if I let you christen half as many things as you wanted we'd never get anything done." The shorter girl replied in a thick southern drawl. The brunette chuckled, and without saying in so many words agreed.

"Perhaps tomorrow we'll go purchase some furniture…some staff perhaps? I know a man who deals specifically in our special circumstance." The taller woman soothed, rubbing her palm along her lover's flank. Alice nodded shyly, sliding out of her partner's grip and out of the bed, stretching under her companion's hungry gaze. She had things to do, namely clearing the dust from the floor and fireplace and removing the now cream coloured sheets that were covering the small amount of furniture they had found inside the house when they moved in.

"Where is your brother? I can't hear him at all downstairs." The shorter girl asked, slipping on a button down. The brunette flipped her wrist noncommittally.

"He's been outside looking into a garden design for a while now. Come on, come back to bed." The brunette replied, curving her back enticingly. The shorter woman raised an eyebrow before she pulled on a pair of pants and flicked the remainder of the blanket off the brunette.

"How about you go and see to the staff while I go and make arrangement for the furniture?" the brunette groaned loudly at this. Clambering- to her embarrassment, the bed was taller than her hips due to her small stature- the shorter girl settled against the taller woman's thighs.

"If you do it, I'll give you a reward." the brunette raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"Even the _thing_ I like?"

"Yes"

"You'll have your staff by tomorrow."

**xXx**

Closing the door behind her, the brunette let out a satisfied sigh. Jeffery Jenks was an easy man to play and he knew it. All it had taken was her presence and- between her and the trembling lawyer- within the span of forty-five minutes the lean woman had a fleet of loyal staff at her disposable.

Her brother was sitting leisurely at the foot of the stairs, mud sullying his skin through his torn dress pants and leaves streaking his hair. He stood when she entered the foyer. Her brother stood just shorter than her, being younger, and had her family's inherently lean though powerful body and brunette curls.

"Where have you been for the day? Rolling in pig pens?" she asked, setting her hat to the side. He snorted.

"Actually, I've been scouting the area and I've found that a pair of _vampires _has made a somewhat permanent residence not far from here." He replied. His sister cocked her head. Vampires? The brunette was mildly interested- though if they proved a problem she would dispatch them quickly.

"They must be animal drinkers or hunting very far from here. I had no word of feeds originating from this area. How does that explain the mud?"

Grinning, her brother flicked a chunk of dirt in her direction. "Even we must run in our true form, sister, or we will go insane." The brunette shot him a dark look.

Her brother had taken strongly from his father's side, turning into his true form of a wolf easily during the moon cycle. He had also inherited his father's love for nature, though he had failed to grow to the large proportions of their father. Though, when the time was right and the brown wolf was revealed it only showed the boy was his father's son.

She was not so lucky.

"Be careful where you go during your moon cycles, Michael. All we need is you eating someone or being seen." The older woman warned as Michael shrugged.

"I remember when we didn't have to worry about how many people quenched our thirst, _Isabella_." The younger sibling murmured as the brunette flinched. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I will go and bathe. I trust the staff has been arranged." He disappeared up the stairs.

Isabella Swan watched her brother leave with worried eyes.

**xXx**

Morning light filtered through the window onto the naked form of her lover. Padding quietly across the room she gently washed her face in the washbowl near the mirror. She sighed warily at the mild shadow around her eyes. Maybe her brother was right and she did need to run in her true form. She shook her head. _No, I will be stronger than this. _At her thoughts, a small part of her hissed in displeasure.

A soft hand against her back distracted her and she turned to find her lover looking up at her with knowing eyes. Smiling sadly and dismissing any questions, the brunette swept low to lay a sweet kiss to the corner of her lover's mouth. Her inky black hair stuck out in each direction and the taller woman tucked a stray piece behind her lover's ear.

"Good morning, my love." She murmured, and her heart warmed at the smile she got in return.

"Mornin'." The smaller girl drawled, pulling at her hip and bring the girl in for another kiss. "What have you planned for today?"

The brunette smirked, it was about time they made themselves known to the community. The staff would be arriving today and she planned on talking to them personally about their jobs and what she expected of them. But in this society, no one in her position would garner much respect.

Turning to the mirror she examined the curve of her heart shaped face and delicate eyebrows, bow lips and defined cheeks. Definitely not, no woman would get very far here. The brunette unlatched the pendant from around her neck and undid the pants hugging her hips, dropping them to the floor. Closing her eyes, she began to change.

**xXx**

"Mr. Jenks was kind enough to inform me that you had knowledge of the… _peculiarities… _of our species." The tall brunette _man _began to the group in front of him.

"I am sure that you understand that ultimately, privacy is necessary here, so I will not speak of it or any consequences that come from any interruption of that privacy." His eyes tracked against the faces of the staff, looking for weakness.

"Excluding that, we are not vampires. Staff will be paid a wage. It is imperative that no one enters these grounds, so all strangers must be reported to head of staff and then to Michael. He does not bite, so do not be frightened." The brunette man gestured to his brother.

"You may all refer to me as Master Swan. You all know what jobs must be done." There was a moment of pause at the blunt dismissal before the staff dispersed.

"Always a charmer. How will that work trying to woo your second mate?" Michael joked, slapping his sibling on the back. The latter smirked.

"Who knows, brother? Though I will bet they have this house in working order by this time tomorrow."

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Mallow

**xXx**

Rosalie Lillian Hale was a capricious character in nearly all forms of the word. She had been gifted with an almost devastating amount of beauty-almost ridiculous in nature- that left her mother absolutely ecstatic, while she observed the general population's reaction to her face with mild disgust. She did, however, appreciate the gesture when she took to the street and found that men would stop working in order to stare _(look at that one, boys!)_ and women would glower glumly at her _(I wish I had her hair!) _as she glided past. Oh, she enjoyed those particular reactions best.

But Rosalie Lillian Hale was not just a pretty face. God had somehow decided not only to give her an ethereal amount of beauty; he had also given her an agile mind, almost hawkish in intensity, missing nothing.

These two factors paired together made Rosalie a formidable force. She was utterly charming in nature when pleasant, vicious when displeased. She had been able to read just after her third birthday, to write by her fourth. By the time she was 8 her advancement enabled her to learn the harp and piano proficiently. By ten, her mother feared how intelligent she had become.

Despite this, she had never been able to receive an education past her seventh year. Her father, a prominent banker in the city, had snorted when she expressed her interest in receiving a higher education. She had balked, became enraged, argued and pleaded her case.

Where Rosalie Hale was vicious, Mr. Hale was brutal.

She'd never been struck in her life _(Mark that skin? Heavens no! A sin, surely!)_. Though while harsh strikes were not becoming of their household, the glare her father would shoot her way was just as painful, and the calm refusals held the same sting.

To him, what business did a woman really have stirring around places men should really be? There would be a reckoning the day he is seen as anything but traditional.

Her hand fisted the fold of her dress under the expensive timber dining table, though smiling pleasantly at the portly man to the left of her. The dining area was well lit though silent; the only sound the quiet clattering of utensils against plates. Her mother coughed lightly in front of her, subtly drawing attention to herself as she dappled her mouth delicately on her handkerchief, inadvertently wiping some of that expensive French lipstick across the fabric.

"We seem to have new neighbours. A Master Swan and his two siblings." Her father grunted slightly.

"He seems a young man," her mother continued "Mrs. Delane across the way has the distinct impression he has many investments in the area… and overseas."

At the mention of money, Mr. Hale's face looked up from his meal, finally focusing on his wife.

"Is that so?" he muttered. "Perhaps we should invite them for a meal."

Her mother beamed at her from across the table. Rosalie nearly gagged.

"He seems to have done that himself. He has arranged a small gathering for three weeks, he mentions nothing of dancing." Out of thin air her mother seemed to procure the invitation. Her father took it, examining it closely before handing it to Rosalie. He seemed to be pondering as she read.

"A small evening arrangement, it seems. This will be no small gathering. Perhaps it would be a good idea to get your foot in the door early. I will send a servant tomorrow in the morning. You can visit them in perhaps a few days, or they can visit you. At least it will give you something to do." He said, Rosalie gave a small 'hmm' at his words, still distracted by the invitation. There seemed to be something just slightly odd about it. She stared at the signature, it looked oddly…_feminine_. She slipped it into her lap, storing it for further examination later.

After a few minutes of silence, her father seemed to remember something.

"I was conversing with Mr. King today. It seems his son has expressed some interest in you."

Looking up from her meal, she turned slowly to examine her father.

"Is that so?"

"Hmm."

"And what did you say in regards to that interest?"

"That it was somewhat returned by you."

Rosalie let out a hiss of air between her teeth quietly. Her father noticed and flinched.

"You are a banker father, though I find at times you would do a better job a liar." She slipped out of her chair, ignoring the horrified gasp of her mother.

"I suddenly feel very tired. I am retiring for the evening." The blonde muttered, sweeping out of the room.

**xXx**

Rosalie paid no mind to her mother as she held up a swath of burgundy fabric to the shopkeeper, talking over designs. The bell rang for the store, though the two out the front did not pay any attention. A large man opened the door to the store, holding it open as a small raven haired woman slipped through. A delicate voice like velvet thanked the man, who tipped his hat and went back outside, probably to wait on the carriage.

Rosalie's green eyes met intense gold, and she gasped, a sudden overwhelming emotion welling up from within her chest. The blonde took in the defined cheeks and pixie like features, while the woman smirked knowingly at her. Much to her horror, when their eyes met again, the smaller woman winked at her. Rosalie turned away quickly.

When the shopkeeper noticed the new arrival, she seemed to perk up.

"Ah! Miss Swan! Lovely to see you again. I take it you're here to pick up that dress you ordered?"

Upon hearing the name, the blonde's mother turned quickly to see the newcomer. She seemed to stop short at the sight of the lithe woman at the door. The short haired girl smiled.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Klenmen. I am indeed here to retrieve the dress." A shiver ran down the back of Rosalie's back. Her voice was light and airy, reminiscent of bells. The old woman smiled warmly before excusing herself and disappearing out back.

There was a moment of awkward silence as the short woman looked between the two who were trying to subtly examine her. Her eyes strayed to the burgundy fabric of the, her eyes lit up.

"Oh! What a wonderful fabric!" she cooed, running her hand across the fabric as Mrs. Klenmen reappeared.

"I see you've gotten your eye on another swath of fabric Ms. Swan." She older woman turned to Mrs. Hale. "Ms. Swan has a fascinating insight into the newest of European fashion. Mrs. and Ms. Hale are here tailoring a dress for Ms. Hale." The woman informed.

"Yes" Rosalie's mother replied, and curtsied slightly. "It is nice to meet you. What a coincidence to see you here. We are actually having dresses made for the little soiree you are hosting."

"Oh? How wonderful! It is nice to have some familiarity before such occasions." The shorter girl replied. Her eyes strayed to look at Rosalie. _And to look at pretty things. _The blonde whipped her head around, looking for the source of the sound; she hadn't seen Ms. Swan's lips moving though she heard the words spoken with the same airy grace as if they were whispered into the shell of her ear.

"I must say, the burgundy will suit you much better, Mrs. Hale, while the light blue over in the corner will surely suit your daughter far better." The raven haired girl turned to Mrs. Klenmen, taking the box with the dress from her arms. The older woman shot her a questioning look.

"Are you not going to try it on Ms. Swan?"

The shorter woman gave the woman a beaming smile "I can't see it fitting any better."

The man opened the door again, taking the box and ushering her away. Rosalie would have sworn the small woman turned to look directly at her once more before disappearing.

And when they exited the store, Rosalie caught sight of a familiar face disappearing behind a carriage curtain before the horses pulled them away.

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Yarrow

**A/N: **I'm after a more… symbiotic relationship with readers. That is to say, I'm willing to give the chapters as long as you're willing to give the indication that it's worth writing, so any comments (especially constructive criticisms and requests) would be appreciated. It's been cool to see how many people have started following the story and adding it to favourites.

Apart from that, I'm hitting the solid test part of the term. Don't be surprised if updates come a bit slower because of how busy I am.

Oh and lemon. We get the M from somewhere.

**xXx**

Alice could feel the intensity of her partner's stare against her bare skin as she deliberately lowered the shoulder of her dress. Her eyes darkened as she took in the sight of the brunette lounging on the chaise in the far corner of the room. She was still wearing the black dress pants and leather shin covering boots, though had traded in the restrictive suit for a soft white tunic. Her lover's eyes were molasses as the smaller woman stood in front of her and glided the dress off alabaster skin, letting the dress fall like liquid silk against the ground.

A pleased purr vibrated from the brunette as the smaller woman slid on top of her, the position giving Alice an uncommon height advantage as her hands threaded through brown locks to pull her lover's lips up into a bruising kiss.

Two strong hands pulled deftly at the strings of the corset she was wearing and the smaller woman gave a relieved sigh and whimper as taught nipples were released and swiftly taken into a warm mouth. Tugging insistently at the hem of the brunette's shirt, Bella disengaged quickly to allow Alice the time to shrug the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her torso bare to the open air. There was a moment of tense silence as the two took the time to examine each other in the dim light.

The brunette's hand reached up tentatively to run a finger around a taught areola. Alice tipped her head back, an appreciative sigh escaping her mouth as a low heat grew stronger in her centre.

"So beautiful…" the brunette murmured.

The words hung like they were pirouetting on the air for a moment, and the smaller woman regarded her lover.

Bella had a reverent look about her, a look she took seldom, and only ever directed at Alice. At times like these Alice would be stunned to silence by the way the women below her stared as if the raven haired woman was the first flash of light seen after an infinite darkness. The brunette's face, lips rosy and swollen like she was sure hers could have been (if blood was there to arouse the skin) were parted in awe, her breath still in her chest as if the thought air brushing past Alice's granite skin would destroy the beauty she only saw like the thinnest of porcelain glass.

Alice had never had anyone look at her like that in any of her lifetimes.

But bellying the reverence in her eyes there was a hunger that was tangible and tempting, inspiring the smaller woman to give every part of herself over to her lover, like her lover had already given herself.

Leaning forward, Alice grasped the brunette's hand, taking time press her lips against her palm before guiding her past her navel to her centre.

A low whimper.

Panting.

The brunette passed her finger through damp curls, experimentally swirling her finger against the cool pearl of flesh nestled between her folds. She stared up at Alice, watching as her lover's eyes squeezed shut and her brow wrinkled slightly as she struggled to maintain eye contact above her.

The smaller woman's hips rocked insistently on Bella's hand, grinding for friction as her lips fluttered against Bella's neck. The incoherent muttering and gasps of pleasure spurred the taller woman on to her own wetness, and she groaned lowly as her lover grasped her breast gently as she tried to ride her fingers. With her free hand the brunette stilled her hips and dipped her finger experimentally inside her lover's entrance, anticipating the tightness waiting for her. Alice let out a whine and frustrated sound before Bella quelled her frustration by gliding two fingers deep inside her.

Alice froze at the intrusion before moaning loudly and straightening, one hand holding the brunette's shoulder to keep her balance and the other pinching her own nipple tightly as she rode the fingers inside of her. She disjointedly muttered as she strived to keep rhythm.

"Love…you…fuck…please…Bella…faster…faster...ugh."

Isabella could feel the rhythmic pulse before the smaller woman's body seemed to coil with tension as a loud sob of pleasure escaped her throat and she melted against the brunette's body.

For a few heartbeats there was silence and Alice seemed incapable of moving. The brunette tucked her arm under her lover's knees and gently deposited the woman on the bed a few metres away. Divesting herself of the clothing she had left, she wasted no time in climbing on top of the bed to hover over her lover. Pressing a soft kiss to the hair that was now in disarray, the smaller woman mumbled in reply, nuzzling her nose against the brunette's cheek as she searched for lips to grasp with her own. The brunette obliged by suckling gently on Alice's lower lip and allowing the smaller woman to explore her mouth with her tongue.

Bella could feel the leg she was straddling move and sighed as it pressed against her wetness. She thrust her hips against the cool skin of Alice's thigh for a few minutes before her lover encouraged the brunette to move upwards.

Grasping the headboard, the taller woman could not help but look down to admire the sight of her lover kissing the inside of her thigh before her tongue lathed against the bundle of nerves above her entrance. She could barely hold the dark gaze between her legs before the consistent circling around her wetness gave way to her thighs tensing around her lover's head before she fell over the edge.

"Love…you..." the brunette sighed as the smaller woman guided her limp body to lie down and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I love you too." Alice replied, cuddling against the taller woman. It was only a few moments before the brunette's breathing evened out and Alice knew she was asleep.

Not too far away, Rosalie Hale awoke suddenly.

**xXx**

Alice was the only one in the drawing room reading a book when the Hales arrived. She instantly disliked Mr. Hale, who led the two women in pompously. He was clean shaven apart from the moustache on his upper lip which was streaked grey. Mrs. Hale followed behind him, looking vaguely uncomfortable. Finally, Rosalie glided in behind them, her blonde hair pulled up in a bun with a few wisps of hair left deliberately loose. Alice tried to keep herself from staring.

They greeted each other with graceful bows before the butler once again announced the presence of another person. Bella in her male form entered the room slowly, her tall frame hulking over Mr. Hale a full head and chest taller. Removing her hat he handed it to the servant who took it deftly before quickly exiting the room.

When appropriate greetings were given, Bella's lips curled upwards when she looked directly at Rosalie, who seemed to be examining him closely.

"I must give my apologies. This is my sibling Alice. Unfortunately Michael had some business to attend and left very early." she said, settling only when everyone else had become comfortable.

"That is quite alright, we had come on such short notice. We feared we may be some inconvenience." Mr. Hale replied.

Already tuning out of the conversation, Alice turned her attention to the two women in the room as the two males conversed. Mrs. Hale seemed immersed in the conversation, though Rosalie seemed distracted. Alice took the opportunity to observe the curve of her jaw and intense eyes. As if feeling the gaze directed at her, the blonde turned and caught the smaller woman's eyes. The stare seemed to last an eternity and was only interrupted by Bella clearing her throat.

"I am Master Swan in this household, Mr. Hale. My father passed a long while ago. I have since been taking care of my siblings." Bella said to some question Alice had failed to hear. Mr. Hale seemed interested in this.

"You've provided for your siblings?" he prodded. Bella gave an incline of her head in affirmation. He seemed like he was trying to garner information. Bella was careful to not let any unnecessary information slip.

"Obviously. My brother is currently studying law and Alice has already undertaken a qualification in literature. I provide what I can."

Mr. Hale's eyes seemed to become doubtful at the mention of Alice being educated. Rosalie seemed to become very interested.

"You seem a very responsible man, Mr. Swan." He said, Bella examined him closely, intrigued at how disgruntled he looked. Alice smiled smugly, hiding it behind a delicate cough.

"I believe the servants have the tea ready out in the garden. We thought you would enjoy having tea outside. Spring is fast approaching and the weather has been kind." Alice said, and Mr. Hale agreed with a tilt of his head.

"Please, let me lead you." Bella said with a motion of her hand.

The brunette and raven haired women shared a look as their guests seated themselves in the lavish garden. There were a few moments of quiet between the two men as they sipped quietly on expensive tea where Rosalie seemed to be interested in saying something.

"I noticed Hamlet sitting on the table inside the drawing room. Do you often read in your free time?" the blonde asked politely. Mrs. Hale waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm sure the young girl is much more interested in needlework, darling. Do not ask such questions."

"Actually I am fond of reading." Alice tilted her head sideways, the corners of her lips turning up. "Perhaps that is why I received a qualification in literature."

Bella chuckled lowly behind her cup as Rosalie smirked.

"What of you, Ms. Hale? What do you enjoy doing?" Bella asked smoothly and placed her cup down in order to gaze at the blonde.

"My daughter is proficient in music and can sing like a prize bird." Mr. Hale said before Rosalie could open her mouth. Bella turned to look at him, her expression dark and thoughtful.

"A bird, eh?" the brunette mumbled, too low for anyone to hear apart from her lover's keen ears.

"Oh, how wonderful! Perhaps you will grace us with a wonderful singing voice for the small gathering we are hosting." Alice beamed, catching the humans off guard. Bella seemed to snap to attention again when Mr. and Mrs. Hale perked up at the mention of the party.

"Ah yes, the little get-together you are hosting. I am very curious as to the purpose of such an event." Mr. Hale asked. Bella considered him coolly for a moment. Alice cringed at the look in her eyes, even behind the masculine features her love's mannerisms were the same. .

"Well, to be completely honest Mr. Hale, I've got interests in some of the companies that people here have invested in. It's always good to have connections in places you may need in the future. I heard you were a prominent banker and I became curious."

"Stocks?"

"Precisely. How do you think I became so successful? I have many investments."

Bella's eyes caught Alice's. It may have also helped to have someone who could predict the future.

After a moment Mr. Hale let the matter go as he sipped on his tea thoughtfully. Bella cleared her throat before smiling at her guests.

"Perhaps less boring topics are in order. Mrs. Hale, you did sound as though you enjoyed needlework?"

**xXx**

In a roundabout way the conversation had eased though Rosalie had remained almost absolutely silent. She had taken to switching her stare between the two siblings every few moments, trying to glean any new information. Alice Swan seemed to be aware of this, the blonde constantly catching her eyes. At one point, when the blonde's parents seemed totally absorbed in what the tall brunette was saying, the smaller one had winked at her.

_Scandalous!_

Rosalie could have sworn the male's shoulders were shaking slightly with laughter.

Something, however, was not quite right as she examined the two interacting with each other. The two shared intimate looks with each other when no one but her was watching. Master Swan's hand would lie against his lap and unconsciously it would move it towards his sibling's hand or arm before he pulled it back quickly. The two would stare at each other just as much as Alice stared at her. Rosalie's eyes narrowed at the matching thin chains around each of the Swan's necks.

Perhaps they were closer than most siblings.

"I'm more of a boxer and fencer Mr. Hale." The brunette grinned at her father. "My shot is good but I always found that by the time hunting season ended much of the stored meat would waste."

"It's always a shame."

"I daresay that perhaps when hunting season begins we will have you over for dinner. I find you pleasing company."

Mr. Hale nodded. "You said you boxed and fenced?"

"I did, yes."

"In a few weeks we hold a small tourney for fencing and boxing. The father's always admit their sons as their defenders. You can see where my trouble is." The portly man said as he tilted his head in Rosalie's direction. The blonde's face remained passive.

"would you be interested in joining under my name?"

The brunette looked at Alice questioningly. In a subsonic level, too low for the humans to hear, the smaller woman whispered,

"Say yes, it gets us further in the social circle."

The brunette smiled winsomely at the moustached man. "I do believe it would be an honour".

**xXx**

**Remember to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**xXx**

The full moon glinted through the window in her bedroom. Sitting up in bed Isabella Swan stared out the thin glass, blearily realizing the wetness on her back and the metallic clang of her own blood in her nostrils. Reaching back the brunette brushed her fingers against her shoulder blades, not surprised at the feel of metal and blood instead of skin. Alice stirred behind her, gasping when she managed to open her eyes and see what must've been the gruesome sight before her.

"Bella? Bella, oh my god." She inhaled quickly, scrambling to press the pristine white sheets against her back. Bella grunted, grabbing her mate's hand to calm her down.

"It is fine. I have to go for a run however."

Alice's eyes stared up at her, wide and searching.

"Will you be okay?" the brunette pressed a kiss to the corner of the smaller woman's mouth.

"I'll be back by morning."

Making her way to the window, the brunette looked behind her once before disappearing into the night.

**xXx**

It took her five minutes to reach a distance where she could fall to the ground without being heard. Arching her back, she could feel the spines of metal extend themselves perpendicular to her spine and laying themselves against her skin. A shadow passed by her in the trees and her head whipped around to focus on the sound.

A growl built low in her throat and passed by elongated canines.

"Calm down." Her brother's voice murmured in the darkness. Her breathing heaved at his words as she straightened. A small voice in the back of her mind hissed in displeasure. He grinned, and in the darkness all she could see was the glint of his teeth in the moonlight. There was the faint sound of the metal armour that now coated her body clinking together as she tested its weight.

"Hungry." She rumbled.

"Then let us hunt."

**xXx**

The first thing she noticed was that the room smelt of cigars and sweat. Men sat on small tables with their respective families as a group of young men in the back, obviously the competitors, were testing the pommels of their sabres and twirling them experimentally. Alice's hand tightened on her arm as the brunette gently led her to the Hale's table, at the forefront of the arena. The Hales greeted them respectively as Bella settled her mate on the table.

"You seem tired Mr. Swan." The portly man in front of her male form asked and her lips curled up at the edges.

"Do not fret Mr. Hale. You will find that my lack of slumber will have no effect on my performance."

The blonde beauty regarded her coolly for a moment. "I've read that a lack of sleep dulls ones reflexes." She stated. Bella looked down at her, noticing the crimson ribbons held delicately in her left hand. There were only four. He held her gaze for a moment.

"Then I promise to be highly attentive for you today Ms. Hale." He murmured, and smiled somewhat at the blonde before bowing politely at the table's inhabitants before making her way over to the back of the room.

The brunette settled against the bench quietly as she waited for the competitions to begin. A small group of well-groomed men were packed around each other, obviously good friends. A smaller blond man in an expensive lame was in the middle of the group chatting away. Bella watched as Rosalie stood and made her way over to the man and offered three of her four ribbons to the him.

A cold ball in the pit of the brunette's stomach formed as her eyes met Alice's from across the room. The brunette snarled quietly. Seething, she kept her eyes to the ground for a few moments, surprised when a fine pair of shoes appeared in her view. She looked up into cerulean eyes.

"I wished to offer you a ribbon." Rosalie said, the brunette stood politely and cocked her head.

"Are they for luck?"

"They are well wishes for those we vouch for."

"I see. I suggest placing your last ribbon on the man who has the rest of them. He will need the well wishes."

The blonde looked up at the brunette for a few moments, her eyes wide while her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Her mouth opened and closed before she exhaled quickly and her eyebrows knitted together.

"If that is what you prefer!" she hissed, before bustling away. The brunette snorted as the blonde tied the last ribbon onto the blonde man's arm before she went back to her seat. Bella met Alice's eyes from across the room, and the brunette tried to ignore the deep frown that marred her features.

A warm hand touched her bicep and she turned quickly to meet the eyes of another young lady. He bowed respectfully as she curtsied.

"I wished to give you a ribbon." She said, holding up the baby blue piece of cloth. The brunette did her best to smile.

"Of course, my lady." She said, and offered her arm. The woman had to tie two ribbons together before they would fit the circumference of the brunette's bicep.

"May I ask you name?"

"Ms. Delain, I live some ways close to you, I believe." The brunette nodded.

"It was pleasant meeting you." He murmured, and she smiled shyly and went back to her seat. Rosalie stared in surprise at what she had just witnessed. Why had the man accepted a ribbon from Ms. Delaine and not her? Alice chuckled softly next to her, casually brushing her fingers across her hand in comfort.

"Perhaps he was offended that you had given most of your ribbons to Mr. Rochester." She proposed, smiling lightly as if to take the sting from her words. "You mustn't be offended. My brother is very good at both fencing and boxing. He probably feels as though he should be getting many more ribbons."

"You have much confidence in his abilities." Mr. Hale observed "Perhaps I should place a wager on him then". Alice nodded at this.

"If you wish to win, Mr. Hale, you'd best bet on Mr. Swan. He is nigh on unbeatable." She replied, and focused on the ring where two young men had squared off against each other. Mr. Hale nodded before turning to the table next to them and catching the attention of a blonde man.

"Mr. Rochester. Would you be interested in taking a wager?" the man asked, and Mr. King nodded.

"I say my champion will conquer your son. What say you?" the portly man asked, and Mr. King considered him for a moment.

"My son has not lost for years Mr. Hale."

"Well you will feel comfortable in taking the bet then." Mr. Hale replied. The blonde nodded before turning his attention back to the ring where a tall and heavily muscled male had stepped into the ring. There was a bustle around the room at the sight of the man who stood a head taller than his opponent and seemed to be built like a bull.

"Mr. Smith and Mr. Swan, bout one, to five points." The announcer said, and stepped back. Both men bowed to the judges and referee before the tips of their sabres raised and they squared off against each other.

It only took a few minutes for the small crowd to realize just how much the brunette outclassed the other competitors. The brunette lifted her mask after a particularly aggressive advance left her opponent sprawled across the ground. She offered her hand and lifted the man up onto his feet again. They bowed to each other and shook hands. Ms. Delaine seemed particularly happy with the larger competitor winning, clapping joyously as the referee raised his hand.

Two rounds later and Bella found herself in the last round against the blonde man the Rosalie had put her ribbons on earlier. Her eyes narrowed at the man as his friends clustered around him and offered their support. She started when a cool hand brushed against the nape of her neck and relaxed when she realized it was Alice.

"Would you like some water?" the smaller woman asked, offering a glass to the brunette. As the water passed by her tongue she heard someone say her name.

"Oh please!" the blonde man laughed. "I'll win in less than 10 minutes!" The brunette narrowed her eyes and her mate grunted. A cool hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't kill him just yet. We still have a boxing match to get through." Alice muttered, before sweeping off back to her seat. Bella nodded once before standing as her name was called.

It passed quickly. First she was bowing and then her sabre weaved its way through his defences and launched a vicious first strike. It was hard enough that the sabre bent brutally in a tight arc and a whoosh of air left Mr. King's chest. There were a few heartbeats of silence in the room before Alice clapped delightfully and everyone followed suit.

Mr. Hale chortled, catching Alice's attention. "You're quite right, Ms. Swan. Your brother is wonderfully good!" He laughed. Mr. King sat behind the portly man and seemed to be glaring at the arena.

It took Bella less than ten minutes to win, despite Mr. King's confidence. She slipped her helmet off, and Alice chuckled at the broad smile that dimpled her cheeks. That gathering clapped for the taller competitors win, still surprised at how completely the brunette had won the match.

"Well I'd be damned!" Mr. Hale said, and turned to Mr. King. "Is your son well Mr. King? I daresay perhaps he has succumbed to the weather." The blonde male's face flushed red before he replied.

"Maybe the cool afternoon nip has gotten to him. He will do better boxing, I am sure." Mr. Hale nodded at this.

"Still, friend. It seemed I won that little wager." Mr. King grumbled before reaching into his vest pocket.

Royce king still stood where he had last been hit as his competitor turned away from him. The judge shook the man's hand as if they were old friends as Mr. Swan smiled charmingly at them as they congratulated him. He was the best fencer in the club at the moment, and he was stunned that he had been so easily outdone. At the back of the room his friend stood, laughing amongst themselves. Embarrassment heated his cheeks. He had made a fool of himself. Stalking off the arena he threw his helmet onto the bench and undid his greaves. Royce watched as Mr. Swan made his way over to the Hale's table and shook hands with the patriarch of the family. How did he know them?

"Well done, boy. I thought perhaps you were trying to fool me when you said you were good at fencing. You have managed to win me wager." He laughed as he shook Bella's hand. The latter nodded and smiled pleasantly.

"Hmm, yes. Well done, brother. It was almost as if you had an extraordinary amount more agility than the rest" Alice's lips curled upwards at the edges and sipped her tea.

"Only great skill."

"I must say I regret that I did not place all my ribbons on you, Mr. Swan." Rosalie said. The brunette regarded her for a moment.

"As I said, Ms. Hale. I thought that perhaps Mr. King would need more luck."

"Then why did you accept Ms. Delaine's offer of one ribbon?" She shot back.

Looking beyond Mr. Hales table to the Delaine's the younger woman smiled at the brunette shyly before turning away.

"At the risk of sounding offensive, Ms. Hale, I thought it odd that you favoured Mr. King so when I am the one playing at your father's behest."

With that the brunette brushed past and shook hands with Mr. Delaine and bowed respectfully at the mother and daughter duo. Rosalie watched as the large man gently undid the baby blue ribbon at his bicep at handed it gingerly back to the young woman who gave it to him before he bowed and bid farewell.

When the brunette sat down she smiled attractively at the Hales.

"When does the boxing begin?"

**xXx**

The crowd were not surprised when she managed to get into the last round. Alice caught more than one woman staring at the broad muscles on his chest as he went through each round. One woman fanned herself vigorously every time Bella appeared in the ring in her male form. Even though she much preferred the easy curves of her lover when she had something different between her thighs, Alice could appreciate how attractive Bella was in her larger form.

Strong arms that were not overtly heavy with muscle connected to wide shoulders and a chiselled chest and stomach. Every movement rippled with muscle and even she could feel heat begin to pool in her lower stomach whenever her back muscles flexed with each stride. A angled jaw and short hair accented doe brown eyes and an elegant nose.

She understood the appeal.

She also understood why people weren't surprised to see a six-foot-and-some piece of muscle get into the final. What they were surprised to see was Royce king as he managed to win enough rounds to get into the final bout. He had been livid when he had lost against Bella earlier and had glared at her as afternoon tea was served.

On her part, she had been subtly stirring Rosalie since they had tucked into their food. A few suggestive and quiet words and some seemingly innocent touching had the blonde flustered. By the time she had finished she knew that her and her mate's eyes had darkened at the scent of their mate's arousal.

The blonde and brunette could hardly say a civil word to each other. The air between them was wrought with tension only the three of them noticed. Bella seemed to enjoy the sight of a flabbergasted blonde and she seemed to enjoy the sight of an offended brunette. Either way, it was agreeable that both found each other totally captivating and unbearable at the same time.

What was also glaringly obvious was how attractive the blonde found the brunette half naked. She stared shamelessly at the sight of Bella in the arena and flushed each time the brunette caught her staring. Alice chuckled under her breath and Bella cocked her head at her curiously.

Bella stood silently at the corner of the ring as Royce clambered over the ropes and stood in his corner. As the refer explained the rules Bella let her eyes stray over the crowed and locked her gaze with Rosalie's. Their stare seemed to hold for a long while.

And then Royce punched her in the face.

It didn't hurt, of course, she barely flinched. Something inside her snapped and she growled and advanced quickly, feinting right and hitting him square of the left side of his chin. He tumbled against his corner, laying against the ropes in a daze. The whole room went silent as the referee began to hesitantly count from ten.

Turning away, the brunette rolled her neck lightly and drank the water offered to her. She didn't turn around when she heard the smaller man stand up and stumble towards her. Just before he reached her, she turned around quickly, her fist finding a way past his guard and striking him under the chin. She caught him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slumped limply. The referee hurried towards them as Mr. and Mrs. King stood up in agitation as their son fell. She left the referee to do his count down as she stripped off her gloves and hung them over the rope of the ring. She took the soft white tunic her mate offered her and slipped it over her shoulders as she watched Royce slowly come to. The brunette crouched down next to him.

"You played well, Mr. King. Not well enough, however."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**xXx**

The fire crackled in the small room as Rosalie watched with admiration and a hint of jealousy as her friend nursed the baby boy in her arms. Vera was a small and slight girl, with blonde hair and green eyes like herself. The baby in her arms had inky black hair like his father, though when he opened the eyes in his pudgy face emerald stared at you. Rosalie ran a finger through his dark hair as he greedily suckled against his mother's breast, feeling the feathery soft texture. She sighed heavily and leaned back against the chair, still eyeing the little bundle tucked away in his mother's arms.

"How has he been? Matthew had told me he is a fussy one." she murmured, noticing the mildly tired look in Vera's eyes and the beginning of what looked like a wrinkle.

"He is, a little bit. He loves to be held. He cries murder nearly every time we put him down." She said her voice haggard though she smiled down at her son as he slowly fell asleep and her nipple fell from his mouth.

"What of your father? Has he been treating you well?"

Rosalie shrugged. Her father had wanted her to get married since she was sixteen. Now nineteen, nearly twenty, the man had intensified his mentioning of her getting a husband. He had always been particularly interested on Royce King, the bank manager's son, though while she found him attractive there was always a way in his manner which struck her as unpleasant.

"He wishes for my marriage nearly every day." Her friend sighed.

"You mustn't rush these things." Her friend chastened to herself as she placed her son gently in his cot.

"That King boy is sour thing. I've heard from Matthew's friends at the dock he has unwholesome interests." Rosalie smiled at her friend's tone.

"No need to worry. I feel that he has found a new man to dote upon me." The blonde said grimly. Vera cocked her head questioningly. She knew a Mr. Swan had moved in almost next door to Rosalie, and rumour had it he was very wealthy and very handsome. She had already heard some of the workers near the market hollering about his younger sister and how attractive _she_ was too. Though Mr. Hale had very limited interests, and money was one of them

"Have you heard of Mr. Swan?"

"I've heard about his younger sister, too." Vera replied, noticing the mildly nervous look at the mention of the woman.

"He seems to have captured the interests of my father well. He won the tourney the other day. Both boxing and fencing." Rosalie muttered bitterly.

"I've heard he's rich and handsome!" Vera said. "Ms. Delain described him as most gentlemanly and kind."

Vera did not miss her friend's face when she mentioned Ms. Delaine. Rosalie was not one to reveal her emotions easily, however being the blonde's best friend since childhood had a particular skill set. The slight pursing of the blonde's lips was all that was needed to let Vera know she was now happy with the woman.

"Ms. Delain gave him her ribbons at the tourney and he refused me. She is only happy that he won."

"What is it about him that strikes you so? He declined your offer of a ribbon, has that truly wounded you?"

The blonde's eyebrows knitted together. At any other circumstance, the blonde would have brushed his declination off without much thought. It was awkward as she realized she had felt competitive with the man as they traded words. He was unerringly forward yet subtle. All men that met her yielded to her sour nature as a sacrifice to chance something for her beauty, though Mr. Swan had traded words with her as if her appearance and stature meant nothing. She had been horrified yet delighted.

"He was incredibly rude to me." Vera laughed at this.

"You mean he did not fall at your feet?" her friend asked, and Rosalie frowned deeper as her friend found the truth of her thoughts.

"Maybe you should chance him. He seems like a tenacious match for you, my dear." Vera said.

Her son began shuffling around in his cot and the blonde's friend stood quickly as he began to fuss. Rosalie looked out the window, noticing the hour had gone late considerably.

"Perhaps it is time to leave you two in peace." Rosalie said. Vera looked outside speculatively.

"It's very dark. Do you want me to send Matthew with you?"

Matthew was Vera's husband, and Rosalie knew the man worked hard as a carpenter each day in order to put food on the table. She did not want to wake him from his slumber. The blonde waved her hand dismissively.

"No need. I live close."

Vera gave her a hesitant look though she nodded obediently, walking Rosalie to the door. Rosalie shot her friend a thoughtful look.

"There is something about Mr. Swan that strikes me…" she murmured. Vera's eyes seemed to glint knowingly.

"All the better you figure out what that is, then." She said, giving a short farewell to her friend as she shut the door. Rosalie stood for a moment on the doorstep thinking over her words, before making her way down the street.

"A strange thing it is to see a young lady such as yourself out after dark. You'd be afraid of ill repute." Said a shadow that had tucked itself away in a nook against a shop wall. Rosalie flinched, not expecting the sound. Her eyes switched down the street, knowing around the corner her friend, Vera, was in her house safely near a fire with her baby snuggled in her arms.

Rosalie had made it a habit to visit her friend when she could, finding the company alleviated much of the troubles caused by her father. Only seldom had she stayed so late the streets had grown empty and the sky black. The man stepped out into the light, revealing his sweat and dirt marred face as he grinned at her. His eyes seemed to drill into her face hungrily as he came closer, his eyes scanning down over her body and his grin grew wider.

"Someone as pretty as you hovering around here after dark? Seems to be asking for it I say." He growled. "Too bad you're out here alone."

Rosalie stepped back as the man advanced on her, making him laugh. She was struck by fear, suddenly unable to reply or run away as she stared with wide eyes as the man in front of her advanced and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

There were the sound of light but quick footsteps as someone turned the corner quickly. To her surprise, a mildly dishevelled looking Alice Swan appeared around the corner. Her eyes narrowed at the man in front of Rosalie before she launched herself forward, hitting the man square in the chin.

Rosalie gaped as the man toppled to the ground. Alice seemed to straighten herself before turning to face the blonde who stared disbelievingly at Alice. With her enhanced eyesight, Alice could clearly see the blood draining from Rosalie's face.

"Now, Ms. Hale, you need to breathe." The smaller woman murmured in what she knew was a soothing tone. It seemed too late, however, as the blonde's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp. Alice managed to catch her before she hit the ground as Bella dropped from the roof and landed behind her.

Alarmed, Alice turned with Rosalie in her arms and to Bella, who was busy picking up the man by the scruff of his neck.

"What do I do with her?!" She hissed, proffering the blonde towards her mate. Rosalie's head lolled to the side as Alice awkwardly held her. Bella arched an eyebrow as she procured a long blade in her hand.

"How should I know? You're the one who hasn't thought this through." She muttered, adjusting her grip on the knife as the man in her grip groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

He started and jerked away when he faced the dark face of Bella, finding no matter his strength her firm grip did not waver. She waggled her eyebrows at him and lifted the knife and his eyes widened.

"How are we supposed to take her home when she can't even walk through her door?!"Alice hissed. Bella shrugged.

"You'll have to wait for her to come to. She can't see me like this." She said. The man whimpered as she adjusted her grip on his neck. She smiled at him.

"I'm going to hang pieces of you from here to the country road." She hissed. And the man started to weep. He babbled incoherently before she buried the knife halfway through his neck.

Turning to Alice, who had looked away from the scene, she grumbled.

"She's going to wake up soon. Get her away from here?" She suggested. Alice shot her a dirty look.

"Make sure you don't make that," she flicked her chin at the dead man dangling lifelessly in her hand, "too theatrical."

Bella shrugged. You can't rush a punishment, can you?

**xXx **

When Rosalie woke up the next morning, she was tucked in bed as the morning light shone through her open window. Confused, she stumbled out of bed, looking around her room suspiciously before she noticed a folded piece of paper near her bedside. Picking it up, she read the neat scrawl.

_Good morning, Mrs. Hale. I bought you home last night with the expectancy you would awaken within a few minutes of your fainting spell. I would appreciate my association with last night's events are left absent from any discussions you may have. _

_-A_

Rosalie stared hard at the piece of paper in her hands. Something compelled her to listen to the instruction on the paper, and hesitantly the blonde tore the paper into quarters and threw it them into the fire to watch them burn.

She dressed slowly, making her way downstairs for breakfast mildly late. Her father peeked at her from above his glasses and newspaper while her mother ignored her as a butler placed a new batch of bacon in front of her.

A picture caught her attention on the front page of the newspaper. In bolded letters there titled "Man Found Dead, Dismembered along Market Turn Street".

Her mother smiled winsomely at her as she finished her breakfast.

"We have that night soiree this evening. I had one of the servants pick up your dress. I have no doubt you'll look amazing in it."

Her father grunted at this.

"I like that boy." He said, scooping another egg into his toast. "He has money and he can knock a lot of other men onto their backs. You'd do a good job in charming him. He has an interest in you."

Rosalie nodded stiffly, her eyes focused on the picture of her attacker that was on the front page. Her father saw her looking.

"Ah, yes. Some man was strung up all the way to the country road. Bits and pieces everywhere. An unfortunate piece was mounted in the public square this morning. Apparently the man has been attacking women for months now." He said, standing up and picking his briefcase off the floor.

"Good riddance I say. I'll see you this afternoon." He said as he swept out of the room.

Rosalie only stared at the face on the paper staring back at her.

**xXx**

The first thing she noticed was how pristine the grounds were. Every tree was perfectly coiffed and the grass was an even cut. They were greeted politely by a neat butler and when they entered the lounging area they were almost immediately offered a drink and appetiser. The room was much fuller with people than what Rosalie had anticipated.

Among the guests were Mr. King and his son Royce, the Delain family and other prominent brokers from her father's work. Mr. Swan had his back facing her, talking to Mr. King who seemed engrossed in the conversation. A small touch on the man's arm from Alice was all the prompting the tall man needed in order to turn around and spot the Hales. A small smile lit his features as he greeted her father warmly.

Alice smiled at Rosalie from behind the brunette, giving her a sly wink. A blush heated Rosalie's cheeks as Mr. Swan bowed politely at her mother and herself.

"I am glad you were able to attend tonight." He murmured, though his gaze seemed focused on the blonde.

"You have a lovely home." she replied, curtsying. He smiled slightly.

"I have not forgotten that promise that your singing voice is immaculate. Perhaps later tonight you will sing with my sister, she sings as well."

"There are many people here. Forgive me for being crass, but I may have trouble singing with such an audience."

The brunette nodded, though it was obvious he was disappointed. Mr. Hale interrupted.

"Nonsense, Rosalie! When some of the guests leave you can show Mr. Swan."

"I have no intention of making your daughter feel uncomfortable. It is her wish tonight whether or not she wishes to sing." Mr. Swan said sternly, his sister touching his arm briefly, motioning to a young man who had appeared next to Bella's side.

"Ah, yes. This is my brother, Michael. As I said, he is studying law at the local university." Michael smiled, though it seemed pained.

"Pleasure to meet you. I must say that my brother's description of your daughter does nothing to her beauty, and he has spoken plenty." He said to Mr. Hale, who smiled and puffed his chest proudly. Bella's eyes narrowed at her brother. What was he playing at? Rosalie seemed to focus intensely on Bella then, as if her brother's anecdote was a surprise.

The brunette was soon distracted by a group of older men, obviously bankers, who wished to speak to Bella. The man was soon swept away with talking about investments and bonds while Rosalie was left with Alice.

"Are you afraid?" The smaller woman said, as she sipped on a glass of burgundy liquid.

"No."

"You're a liar. Do not worry too much over it. You will get your answers in time." Alice smirked.

The smaller woman had to admire the bravado the blonde was maintaining. The only thing that gave her away was the tightening of her fingers against her glass and the increase in heart rate that she could hear. Alice determined that having this discussion where a number of nosey men and women was not a good idea, her decision concreted when she realized the blonde had yet to fully absorb what had happened. The brunette reached a hand out to distract Rosalie.

Rosalie felt the intensity of eyes upon her and realized that Royce King was staring. As soon as she made eye contact he began to make his way towards her. Alice seemed to notice too, and the blonde detected a mild narrowing of the girl's eyes and darkening expression as she turned. Alice grabbed her hand.

"Come, my brother will play the piano. I wish to hear you sing, little bird." She slowly guided the blonde to the grand piano nestled on one side of the room.

Mr. Swan seemed to materialize on the seat next to the piano, and already a few families had noticed the presence at the instrument, much to Rosalie's horror. Both of the swan siblings smiled encouragingly at her as Alice guided the blonde to sit down. The smaller woman's hand stayed a fraction too long on her shoulder and ran feather-light down her back. Rosalie's breath hitched at the cool fingers and turned to look at Alice questioningly.

"Would you like to sing first, sister?" At Alice's confirmation, Bella began to play a tune that was slow and very complex. There were already a few murmurs of approval of the brunette's excellent technique before Alice even began to sing.

And then Alice opened her mouth.

It made sense why Rosalie always found that the girl's voice sounded like wind chimes, because, as the blonde realized, Alice could make her words float on air. Each lyric seemed to pirouette in-flight before freefalling against everyone's ears. Rosalie recognised the song from a long time ago, something her first nanny would sing gently on winter nights before she would fall asleep.

Alice walked gently as she sang to Rosalie's side, laying a hand on her shoulder and encouraging her to join her. Hesitantly the blonde began to sing.

Rosalie's voice was formidable, almost a match to Alice's lilting tone, though while the brunette's was soft and wilting the blonde's was smooth and full.

When the song ended there was a moment of silence before the small gathering gave a raucous applause. Rosalie was confronted with a smiling Royce in a matter of seconds.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Rosalie." Rosalie flinched at the use of her first name, casting a furtive glance around to see if anyone had heard him use it. They weren't _that_ familiar.

Royce King was aware that his family was the richest one in town, and he wasn't afraid to keep it a secret. While mildly handsome and only slightly charming Rosalie found his cocky personality almost repugnant. He also seemed to be under the impression Rosalie was somehow his property. He had a habit of saying things as if he was _commanding_ her to do them, as if she would wear a specific coloured dress because it took his fancy a particular night. Royce also knew her father was keen on her getting married, and wasted no time on lathing his attention on her father as if his approval was the key in getting her to marry him.

At the thought of marriage, Rosalie looked up to where Mr. Swan was seated on the piano, noticing as he managed to slip through to the garden without anyone but his sister realising. Alice started as if to follow him though she was stopped by a guest to praise her voice.

Rosalie, ignoring Royce, made her way surreptitiously past the guests and slipped through the door, pulling it shut behind her. She turned quickly and was startled to bump into a very warm and very solid chest.

"Are you following me, Ms. Hale? This is not the way I'd imagine being pursued by a woman." Bella murmured, in her male form she couldn't help but grin at the horrified blush that covered Rosalie's face.

"I merely jest, Ms. Hale. I apologize for startling you. Though why have you followed me here?" The blonde narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I was curious as to why you would abandon your own gathering." Bella shrugged.

"I felt I needed the air, perhaps? Maybe I was admiring my garden." Rosalie quirked a brow.

"It is merely a garden, Mr. Swan. There is not much to admire." To her surprise, the brunette seemed to stiffen.

"Ms. Hale, I must say you are mistaken. There is much to admire about any garden." The man bent over one of the raised flower beds and picked a small part off a plant with starburst flowers.

"This is an angelica herb. Smell it." Rosalie breathed in experimentally, surprised at the potency.

"In some countries they use this to relieve headaches and cure colds." He picked another, much to Rosalie's amusement.

"Carnation in tea to help you sleep. This is a hibiscus, it means 'delicate beauty'" Bella's finger ran gently over a petal of the pink flower, before he deftly picked the flower with four inches of stem.

"Perfect for you, I think." Rosalie regarded him for a moment, surprised by the compliment and possible flirtation.

"You are too kind, Mr. Swan. What does that one mean?" she asked, gesturing to a flower with pink petals.

The brunette regarded her intensely for an unnerving moment.

"Camellia." He murmured gently, and picked flower. When he handed it to her his fingers brushed lightly over hers.

"It means I long for you."

**xXx**

**A/N Remember to read and review! :)**


End file.
